


The Disney Mirror Ritual

by dangirlphillie



Series: Dark Magick Dan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Black Magick, Closeted Characters, Coming Out, Disney World, M/M, Ritual, Wizard! Dan, creepypasta au, quarter life crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangirlphillie/pseuds/dangirlphillie
Summary: Dan and Phil have a question that needs answering. The obvious solution is to perform a dangerous ritual in none other than Disney World.or The One Where Dan Tries a Creepypasta Ritual And It Works





	The Disney Mirror Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I know in the witch community "dark" magick is a loaded term, so I apologize if this offends anyone. This is based entirely off the Creepypasta "The Disney Mirror Ritual" because I am the least original person in the world. I hope you enjoy!

It all began when Dan decided he was into black magick.

                Or, alternatively, it began when Dan’s video views were down.

                The year was 2020 and Dan was nearing his thirtieth birthday. Unlike Phil, who really didn’t care much about his age, Dan spiraled into a crisis over the fact that he would soon be exiting his 20’s. As a result, his content-- which was few and far between to begin with-- reflected his worries as he half-heartedly partook in the latest trends. Nothing he posted for the year leading up to his birthday seemed to encapsulate his usual charm. Gaming videos did just fine, and Phil’s channel actually grew in popularity as he began to make what he called “Dog Vlogs” showing their domestic life with their new corgi, Nukie. One day, in a desperate attempt to garner views, Dan jokingly bought a book on black magick and tried a few spells.

                Likewise, he was pretty surprised when it worked.

                Phil lounged on the couch, petting Nukie with one hand and scrolling through Pillowfort (RIP Tumblr) with the other, when he heard a sound like electrical sparks and a yelp from Dan’s filming room.

                “Honey, are you okay?” called Phil. There was a pause long enough that Nukie raised his head, but Dan responded with a shaky voice.

                “Y-Yeah,” he called back. Setting his phone down, Phil wandered down the hallway and found Dan wide eyed on the floor, camera still running.

                “Did the plug spark or something?” asked Phil.

                “Um, no… My hands did…”

                After a lot of explanation, both men concluded that Dan did, in fact, have some type of magickal powers. When Phil tried performing the same spell, nothing happened, but when Dan read the incantation with white sage flowing in the air between them, literal sparks sprang from his hands and singed some of Nukie’s fur. Dan didn’t post the video. It was all too surreal.

                A few months later was when the trouble began. After completely abandoning his channel with little to no preamble, Dan discovered he could perform a variety of useful and dreadful spells. Phil put up with it out of love and tried not to worry what type of forces Dan summoned. Sometimes, the spells were cute, like the time Phil woke up to breakfast making itself in the kitchen, and Dan inviting him to play Mario Kart while the French Toast spun in circles in the air. Other times, it backfired, like the time Phil turned on the facet to wash his hands only for a steady stream of blonde hair to come pouring out with no explanation. Apparently, Dan attempted to charm the tap so that it would cause a glamour, thus making him more attractive every time he washed his face, but it didn’t work.

                Then one day, Phil got a notification on his phone while out grocery shopping that Dan posted a video. He pulled it up.

                _Hi guys! And also a big hello to Phil who had no clue I was posting this video._

                Phil paused and leaned against his shopping cart, unsure of where Dan was going with this. In the video, Dan sat in the living room instead of his usual filming spot and appeared to have borrowed Phil’s vlogging camera.

                _So I have a huge announcement that is sure to surprise you guys as well as Phil. Here goes: we are going to Disney World! That’s right Phillie, I bought us tickets to go see the big bad American mouse, and we are also staying on resort for a few days!_

Phil gasped but couldn’t help but smile. Dan usually didn’t do grand gestures like this, so it was unusual, but not unwelcome. He just wondered why Dan didn’t surprise him in real life and, for some reason, felt the need to announce it to the internet.

                _But that’s not all. The reason I’m making this video today is to announce to you guys that while we are at Disney, I will be vlogging Phil and I doing a very interesting challenge. I don’t want to give away that challenge yet because, well, it involves a bit of illegal activity and I don’t want staff kicking us out before we come in, but you guys will see. I know I haven’t posted in a while, but trust me, this is going to be very different than anything I’ve done on this channel before. Get hype!_

Phil’s smile turned to a frown. A challenge? Sure, they’d done silly challenges before, but none of them ever involved leaving their flat, much less doing something illegal. What was Dan getting at? Before the video even finished, Phil called Dan, still stalled in the aisle at Tesco.

                “Okay, Jesus, calm down. I didn’t expect you to watch the video until later,” said Dan after Phil called him in a rush, asking what the hell he was going on about. “It’s actually not a challenge, but a ritual I found online.”

                “A ritual?” asked Phil “Like a magickal one? And that still doesn’t answer to me what you meant by ‘illegal’!”

                “It’s called the ‘Disney Mirror Ritual’ and I’ll explain once you get home.”

                Phil, to an extent, was certain this was some kind of early mid-life crisis. Likewise, with Dan’s recent magickal developments, Phil didn’t know what to believe anymore. He went along with it out of love, and also a touch of curiosity, but nevertheless, the plan was bonkers. Whether it worked or not, it meant both Dan and Phil would never be able to return to Disney World again. Ever.

* * *

 

                Of course, Phil highly doubted they would make it past security with half a knife, a piece of chalk, and a broken shard of mirror on them. As a result, they picked the last day of their visit to perform the ritual. The days leading to the ritual were actually quite nice. Dan bought Phil any snack or souvenir he found remotely interesting, and they managed to secure Fast Passes for most of their favorite rides. He seemed convinced this would be their last trip.

                Despite the fact Dan already filled Phil in on the directions, he went over them again that morning as they entered the park. Security missed the blade, located in Dan’s shoe, and the shard, hidden in very bottom of Phil’s overstuffed bag.

“The first part is easy. We just need to hide the three items. Let’s just do it together so we both know the exact location. The ritual directions said something about this magick is going to make the cameras malfunction, so I’m not particularly worried about being caught,” said Dan. Phil nodded, then pulled out his camera.

                “Hi guys, so Dan and I are here in Disney starting the game we just told you about. We made it past security,” at this part Phil lowered his voice “And now we are headed to Tomorrowland to place our first item. Dan, thoughts?” Earlier that day in their room at Grand Floridian, the two filmed a video explaining that they were going to perform a Creepypasta ritual to “see if it worked.” Of course, if it _did_ work they wouldn’t tell their audience, but they figured filming the preliminary would make for a good video. Phil still felt nervous about the whole thing, but somehow vlogging and making a video about it was comforting. Being one of the oldest Youtubers meant that to Phil everything about this odd experience felt more natural when it was tied to his job.

                “I still can’t believe we made it past security. Hey kids, don’t try this at home! It’s stupid and will likely get you banned from Disney. Or worse, arrested. Although I don’t know which really is worse,” added Dan. At this point, Phil turned off the camera.

                “Are you sure about this? You’re right in that we could get in major trouble. We could just try the early parts of the ritual for the video and then forget about the rest,” said Phil. Dan shook his head.

                “Phil, we have a real opportunity here. You’ve seen the kind of things I can do. This could work and if it does…” Dan trailed off and bit his lip. It wasn’t often that he went against Phil’s wishes. Dan trusted Phil more than anyone in the world, and even though their age gap wasn’t much, when Dan was only eighteen Phil guided him through so much Dan learned to trust him implicitly. Reaching over, Phil gave Dan’s hand a gentle squeeze, but let go quickly.

                “I know. I’m here for you, even if we go to American jail,” replied Phil. Dan let out a sigh of relief.

                “We won’t. Here, I think I found a good spot.” Dan walked over to a speaker tucked into an outcropping of bushes, looked over his shoulder, then buried the blade in the wood chips behind it. After that, they headed over to another spot in Liberty Square, hiding the glass between the panes of a garbage can wrapped in cloth. Now came the difficult part of the daytime aspects of the ritual.

                Phil pulled out his vlogging camera.

                “Okay, so we’ve hidden our items in super secret locations and we are headed to do the chalk portion of our ritual. The key here is that we can’t let the staff on to what we are doing, because I guess the directions said that some of the cast members have actually heard of this game?” Phil looked over to Dan. As they walked, the sun shown brightly on his face, and the camera captured Dan making a cute squinty-face before speaking.

                “Yeah, so Phil’s going to have to distract them. I think he should do something super embarrassing, like try to kiss Cinderella—”

                “No! I told you no on that!” giggled Phil “I’m just going to ask them questions so that they aren’t looking at you.” To Phil, that seemed impossible. Daniel was stunning. It was hard to keep your eyes off him.

                “Oh yeah? Those are going to have to be some pretty intense questions to get them distracted, bub. If we mess this part up, it’s all on you!” said Dan. They continued to bant for a while before Phil put the camera away. He longed to hold Dan’s hand, but refrained. As they approached the castle, Phil chattered on chipperly about the rides they could go on while they waited for nightfall. Daniel looked distracted, his mind stuck in some place else, but nodded along to what Phil said.

                They reached the castle. Dan acted as if he were wandering off into the tunnel, looking around like he had never seen the place, then took out his phone and texted. He acted quite casual, and did a much better job of staying in character than Phil.

                “Excuse me,” Phil walked up to a cast member, but then gestured for the other to come over “I need both of your help with something!” The two cast members—two college-aged women in vests—came up to Phil.

                “Yes sir, what can we help you with today?” asked one of the women. When the other began to scan the perimeter of the castle with her eyes, Phil panicked. Behind them, Dan pulled out his chalk, eyeing up a brick with determination.

                “Uh, ah, I think I’m going to propose to my boyfriend—”

                Stupidly, Phil mentioned Dan. The two women began to turn to face him when Phil hissed from his teeth.

                “No! No I can’t let him know I’m talking about him. Don’t look!”

                The cast members did as Phil said and kept their eyes on him. Likewise, both had secretive smiles on their faces, obviously pleased with the development. Phil scrambled. He and Dan had been married for over two years now. They didn’t wear rings, and Phil hadn’t been planning to say that, so he had nothing prepared. He prayed the women wouldn’t ask to see it.

                “I, ah, want your advice. Where and when should I do it? What’s the most romantic place? I don’t think fireworks would work because he would think that’s cliché or cheesy. I love him, but he’s super hard to please,” said Phil. The words came out in a jumble, but he managed to seem somewhat coherent. He hoped the staff chalked the nerves up to his fake proposal. Behind them, Dan used chalk to mark the corner of a brick, then his lips moved as he muttered the words “Mirror, mirror.”

                “Personally, I think night proposals are best. Do you have dinner reservations? Be Our Guest is a romantic spot, as well as the bridge leading to it,” said one cast member. Dan began making his way back to Phil, so Phil nodded and smiled.

                “Yes! We have reservations there tonight. Thank you! I’d talk more, but he’s coming,” said Phil quickly. Finally, the two cast members turned, and Phil waved.

                “Oh hey honey!” Phil said loudly. Dan frowned. They didn’t use pet names in public.

                “Hi, um, babe,” said Dan. As he approached them, the two cast members gave each other a giddy smile, and one of them even winked at Phil as they headed away.

                “What was that all about?” asked Dan with a smile. Phil groaned.

                “I told them I was proposing to you and needed advice on where to go,” he said. At this, Dan finally laughed, no longer seeming as stoic as earlier despite the fact that the hard part of the ritual hadn’t even begun.

                “Wow, if you would’ve proposed to me at Disney World, I would have said no. So cheesy,” replied Dan.

                “Oh yeah, like our _actual_ proposal was so much better,” muttered Phil. With a grin, Dan bumped his shoulder.

                “Hey, I loved it. It was very us, even if it didn’t go how you planned,” said Dan. Even though he was right, Phil remembered just how terrible the whole thing had been. It started with a scavenger hunt which ended up with the two heading to the train station where they first met. The whole evening included a whirlwind romance night around Manchester, hitting up spots from all their favorite memories, and ended back where their lives together had started. It all went fine until a train pulled out of the station, revealing a homeless man peeing on a wall across the tracks in the middle of Phil’s proposal speech. They both tried to ignore it, but Dan ended up laughing before he could even say ‘yes.’ After the man stopped, Dan said yes of course, they kissed, and a year later had a small ceremony with mostly Phil’s family, but Phil would never forget just how mortified he felt after the engagement.

                “Yeah, well no worries, I’m not re-proposing. No need to renew our vows quite yet,” said Phil “Anyway, want to ride pirates again?”


End file.
